


Наказание

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы R—NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Цикл The Darkness Rises: первый драббл





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл The Darkness Rises: первый драббл

— Не плачь, дитя.

Стоять на коленях — больно, и морально, и физически. Кайло опускает голову, но предательские слезы все равно бегут по щекам.

Учитель подходит ближе. Стирает слезы со щек кончиками пальцев и берет за подбородок, заставляя поднять взгляд. В его глазах невозможно прочитать, о чем он думает: они прозрачные и пустые, только безволосые брови хмурятся как-то странно.

Кайло сглатывает и смыкает ресницы.

Он знает, что будет дальше. Что может быть дальше. Словно голограмма играет в разуме: учитель заставляет раскрыть рот и распахивает халат. Твердый член покачивается перед глазами: толстый, длинный, увитый бесцветными венами. Узловатые пальцы переходят на подбородок и заставляют приблизиться; головка касается губ, толкается внутрь, и дыхание спирает.

Глотка всегда саднит после этого, и голос хрипит. Хорошо, что из-за шлема не слышно.

Кайло слышит смешок — не то у себя в голове, не то в реальности. А может, все вместе — он отражается эхом и звучит бесконечно долго, отчего хочется зажать уши и закричать самому.

— Нет, дитя, — говорит учитель. — Сегодня ты не заслужил.

Кайло жмурится, стараясь не думать и не показывать, что рад этому вердикту. Сноук считает, что награждает его, когда вбивается в глотку и кончает в рот. На самом деле все в точности наоборот: больше похоже на наказание.

Кайло ненавидит его, но пока Сноук ему нужен. Поэтому он терпит, как терпел когда-то Скайуокера и собственных родителей. Но однажды…

Он поспешно гонит эти мысли из головы и опускает подбородок.

— Иди, — говорит учитель. — Добудь мне координаты Скайуокера, и тогда сможешь завершить свое обучение.

Момент близок.

— Да, учитель, — покорно отвечает Кайло и надевает шлем.

Сноук тихо посмеивается у него в голове.

Сноуку недолго осталось смеяться.


End file.
